This invention relates to a useful improvement in coupling devices and more particularly to a spring-loaded, quick-coupling clevis especially suitable for fastening a safety chain of a trailing structure, for example, either mechanized equipment or house trailer to the draw bar of a tractor, pick-up truck or car.
Because of the danger of trailers becoming detached from the pulling vehicle, state governments require auxiliary safety attachments when a trailer is being pulled. Various practices have been resorted to to meet this safety requirement which usually involves chains, the coupling of which are too often awkwardly accomplished and time consuming in completion; most often hand tools are needed.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to provide a reliable clevis for coupling a safety chain of a trailing structure to the prime mover which clevis does not require tools for coupling and decoupling.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved clevis structure of simple design, the locking pin of which has a normally closed position and which is not subject to dislodgement by blow or road jarring.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the following description and claims.